sector_wars_sf_lwfandomcom-20200216-history
Anton
"We are like your seeing eye companions" - Anton to Freya A gruff, tough, but not to bright human born in one of the human mining colonies on the planet Lao Personal History Anton was born to colonist on the planet Lao of the Refuge System in the The Bakunin Sector. The town he was born in was named Drale one of the small mining colonies. Drale had a population of roughly 2,500 humans living in the town. The most prominent job was of course working in the mines the next being a merchant. Anton's parients were some of the few merchants in the colony. Throughout his childhood Anton had many friends. Though with as small as Drale is, if you made an enemy with someone it would make for an awkward time. Through his teens he had made "friends" with most of the females his age, of course this didn't sit well with most of his male friends. In his early adulthood Anton took over ownership of his family's store and earned a decent living selling new mining equipment shipped to Drale. One unfortunate day the Scourge landed on Lao and started besieging, and laying waist to the planet and all other colonies. When the Scourge finally reached Drale, The Blue Nova Republic had just arrived as well to start an evacuation of any and all remaining colonies. During the attack Anton and 20 other colonist and miners managed to escape the attack on an escape ship. The Blue Nova Republic proceeded to take any remaining survivors to Vast station. After arriving on vast station Anton attempted to find any form of work, mostly taking on odd jobs like the assist of transporting and selling of various goods. Over the course of two years Anton trained in ways to protect himself and learned he was better at fighting than being a merchant. He also came to the revelation he now resented and hated the the Scourge and wanted to kill as many as he could, so he tried to find anyone who would help. Personality Anton is an easy going laid back guy who likes to just have a good time. General Appearance Anton usually wears a set of common clothing with a leather jacket to go over them and his armor. Starship “Gryphon” is a streamlined Kestrel-class escort refit for use in freelance mercenary operations. Meant to serve as a mobile base of operations for a small team of specialists-for-hire, it is able to fill many different roles. It can take the team into dangerous areas, fight its way out, and provide a place to rest and recuperate on the way to the next job. At 175 feet long this progress level seven ship comes in at just under 2,500 register tons. Gryphon is the perfect ship for a small team of mercenaries or fortune seekers. Though it can be flown by a crew of two (or even one in a pinch), Gryphon has individual cabins for six. There is a holding cell for use in bounty hunting, and a hidden cargo area for smuggling. With a pair of turreted laser cannons, a torpedo launcher, and integrated engineering/computer control room - the ship is ready when things get rough. Its sleek lines and dark exterior will leave a lasting impression on friends, foes, and clients alike. Friends/Enemies Current Friends/Allies * Freya * Mamsu * Tex Jir * Vesk Goals I gotta get me some new power armor. It needs to be bigger and stronger. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters